Торн/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Торн. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- ...Эльфийский народ славится скверным нравом, разноцветными волосами и бессмысленной мстительностью, но все же наибольшую известность ему принесли ловкость и быстрота. Многие Наблюдатели указывают на огромное многообразие смертоносной флоры и фауны древнего Эккунара как на причину невероятной ловкости эльфов. Я же предполагаю, что эльфы таким образом приспособились к переменной гравитации Эккунара – из-за которой планету в конце концов разорвало на куски. В самом деле, у многих существ в системе Солуса есть одна-две невероятных биологических особенности, дающих им преимущества. Те, кто выжил, выжили не без причины... }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- ...While the Aelfrin people will be remembered for many things – foul tempers, wide variety of hair colors, their predisposition towards wanton acts of vengeance – their most remarkable trait is their agility. Many Observational reports point to the diverse range of exceptionally lethal flora and fauna native to Ekkunar as the evolutionary impetus for the Aelfrin's uncanny agility. I, however, have a competing theory: that the Aelfrin evolution was driven chiefly by the unpredictable gravitic anomalies typical of Ekkunar – the same that would eventually tear the planet apart. Indeed, one would be hard-pressed to identify a yet extant species in Solus that doesn't possess one or two incredible biological advantages – those who survived did so for a reason... }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Настоящий документ, удостоверяющий происхождение Тешки Элессаморн, выдан по запросу эккунарских Верных лесу в порядке подтверждения родословной, требуемого для вступления в ряды этой организации. Настоящий документ заверен и утвержден Печатью Бдительного, занимающего должность Зеленого наблюдателя. Нижеприведенные записи представляют собой точно установленные факты родства по материнской линии, проверенные в Элиимском генетическом архиве Кодекс согласно запросу. Тешка Элессаморн, в настоящее время известная как Торн, является последним эльфийским ребенком, родившимся на планете Эштени до ее омрачения. Она появилась на свет за считанные минуты до того, как ее родители были эвакуированы в ходе совместной спасательной операции миротворцев и элдридов. Как и многие другие эльфийские беженцы, Тешка с семьей была переселена на Эккунар. Там у нее возникла тесная дружеская связь с местным гномом по имени Болдур, который развил ее природные таланты бойца и следопыта. Согласно докладам элдридских агентов на Эккунаре, Торн обладает склонностью к управлению энергиями; есть мнение, что с подходящим снаряжением она сможет эффективно использовать эту склонность в боевых условиях. *Тешка Элессаморн (Торн) на генетический код *(дочь) Эбриннет Элессаморн на генетический код *(дочь) Вимадаам Элессаморн на генетический код *(дочь) Маша Элессаморн на генетический код *(дочь) Элессаморн Шаада на генетический код *(черенок) Пеменукия Эмексику на генетический код *(дочь) Тешка Эмексику на генетический код *(дочь) Азиенна Эмексику (в прошлом Зеленый наблюдатель) на генетический код }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- Following is an accredited genetic accounting of the lineage of Teshka Elessamorn, provided at the request of the Ekkuni Woodsworn as a required proof of heritage for their induction rite. This report bears the authority and credibility of the seal of the Vigilant, Seat of the Green Observer. The following entries are to be considered as fact, substantiated and accredited through the Eliim Genetic Archives of Codex, and have been traced through the matriarchal bloodline, as requested. Teshka Elessamorn – currently known under the alias “Thorn” – was the last Aelfrin child born on the planet Eshteni before its Darkening. She arrived minutes before her parents were evacuated by joint UPR/Eldrid rescue operations. Teshka's family was relocated to Ekkunar along with many of the remaining Aelfrin refugees. There, she developed a strong relationship with a native Ekkuni dwarf named Boldur, who honed her natural skills of combat and survival. Reports from Eldrid agents on Ekkunar indicate Thorn has shown innate talents towards the bending of energies. We believe that (given the proper gear and training), Thorn could hone this skill into combat aptitude. *Teshka “Thorn” Elessamorn Code Biolink *(Daughter of) Ebrynneth Elessamorn Code Biolink *(Daughter of) Vimadaam Elessamorn Code Biolink *(Daughter of) Masha Elessamorn Code Biolink *(Daughter of) Elessamorn Shaada Code Biolink *(Graft of) Pemenukia Emeksiku Code Biolink *(Daughter of) Teshka Emeksiku Code Biolink *(Daughter of) Azienna Emeksiku (prev. Green Observer) Code Biolink }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Последняя Звезда оплакивает вас, сыны и дочери Эштени. Вашу жертву. Вы отдали то, что отдаем все мы. Вы не позволили тьме одержать верх. Вы сражались и погибли за нашу надежду, и тем самым заслужили место в наших песнях. Но ваша история... та, что началась в недрах горящего солнца... не завершится. Она лишь изменится. Вы возродитесь в плодородной земле нашей планеты. Вы станете травой и деревьями. Вы будете парить на ветру, став крылатыми жуками. Вы поселитесь в этих лесах, и они расскажут вашу историю. Вы выживете. И, благодаря вашей жертве, выживем и мы. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" The Last Star weeps for you, sons and daughters of the Eshteni. For your sacrifice. You have given what we all must give. You have denied the dark its claim. You fought, and you died, for our hope – and for this, you've earned a place in our songs. But your story... your story that began in the heart of a burning sun... it will not end. It will only change. In the fertile soil of our homeworld, you will be reborn. You will become the trees, the grass. You will soar on the wind, borne aloft as a beetle's wing. You will haunt these woods, and these woods shall tell your story. You will endure. And because of your sacrifice... so will we. }} :Аудио: ::}} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- "Крешек" ---- Эльфийский лук обладает очень богатой историей, которая началась еще во времена эльфийских воинов, первыми вставших на пути варелси на Эккунаре. Именно тогда Крешек стал легендарным. Сначала он принадлежал эльфийской воительнице Илне, чьи стрелы пронзили черепа (или что там у них есть) более сотни варелси из первой волны вторжения перед тем, как Илна сама пала в битве. Минуту спустя лук перешел к злосчастному Кевину Махоуни – гостю из Миротворческих республик, который никогда не бывал в настоящем бою. Махоуни успел выпустить из Крешека две стрелы: первая совершенно случайно попала в голову элитного консерватора варелси, от чего тот пал замертво, хотя Махоуни в него и не целился. Во второй раз он прицелился, но стрела отскочила от дерева и убила самого Махоуни. В записи Наблюдателя об этой битве Махоуни описан как "симпатичный, но очень невезучий". Дальнейшие сведения отрывочны и неточны, но, похоже, в этом сражении Крешек побывал в руках еще шести воинов. С тех пор лук несколько раз терялся, был сломан пополам (и починен) и многократно менял хозяев, каждый из которых в конце концов отдал свою жизнь, защищая ныне угасшие звезды. Некоторое время Крешек висел над камином у лоррианского торговца, который считал, что лук "выглядит чертовски круто, особенно когда в камине горит огонь". Связанная с этим луком перчатка специально создана, чтобы откликаться на его сигналы и создавать стрелы из химических элементов окружающей атмосферы. Также перчатка способна черпать энергию своего владельца и преобразовывать ее в метательные снаряды. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- “Kreshek” ---- The Aelfrin longbow has a long and storied history among the Eldrid – particularly the Aelfrin warriors who repelled the Varelsi during their inaugural invasion of Ekkunar. It was during this battle that Kreshek's considerable legend first emerged. The weapon was initially wielded by Ilna, an Aelfrin war matron, whose arrows pierced the skulls (or whatever they have) of over one hundred first-wave Varelsi troops before she was struck down in battle. Minutes later, the bow passed to the ill-fortuned Kevin Mahoney, a visiting delegate from the United Peacekeeping Republics, who had never seen battle in his life. Mahoney loosed two arrows during his brief tenure as Kreshek's ward: the first shot, which Mahoney did not aim, inexplicably struck an elite Conservator in the head, killing it. The second shot, this time aimed, ricocheted off a tree and killed Mahoney. He is remembered in the Observatory's record of the battle as “handsome, but deeply unlucky”. Reports are scattered, but our best accounts state that no less than six different combatants wielded Kreshek over the course of that single battle. Since then, the bow has been lost several times, broken in half (and later mended), and passed from warrior to warrior, each of whom gave their lives in the defense of now-darkened star systems. Briefly, the bow hung over the mantle of a Lorrian merchant, who thought it looked “wicked cool up there, especially when the fire's going”. The paired archer's gauntlet is specifically engineered to function in tandem with Kreshek, fabricating arrows from trace elements in the surrounding air. The gauntlet is also capable of drawing latent energy from its wearer, shaping those energies into various hurled projectiles. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ПРИВЕТ ТЕШКА, ЭТО ПАДАПА (БОЛДУР ЕСЛИ НЕ ПОМНИШЬ)! Маленький дубок! Это тебе мой подарок! Экстракт корня вадания, причем ЖУТКО ЯДОВИТЫЙ! Но падапа не собирается тебя травить, малышка Тешка. Не-а, это как бы метафора твоей силы. Ядовитая метафора, которую не надо есть. Корень видания срашно опасен, мой маленький дубок. Он ядовит, если есть его сырым или варить слишком долго. Только тот, кто знает тайны леса, может воспользоваться его благом, а чужакам он несет смерть. В лесах Эккунара и еда бывает опасной! АХАХАХА! Да! Что там про метафору. Смотри, малышка Тешка: твоя сила, она как корень видания. Прекрасная. Смертоносная. Воняет в жаркий день. И, как корень видания, опасна, если обращаться с ней без осторожности. Не будь как те, на кого ты охотишься, Тешка! Не дай своей силе тебя поглотить! И НЕ ЕШЬ ТУ ШТУКУ, КОТОРАЯ ПРИВЯЗАНА К ЭТОМУ ПИСЬМУ! ХАХАХА! Падапа }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" HALLO TESHKA, IT IS PADAPA (BOLDUR, IN CASE YOU FORGOT)! Little oak! Please see attached present from Boldur! It is vidanium root extract, and it is VERY POISONOUS! But padapa is not trying to poison you, my little Teshka. No, this is metaphor for your strength. A poisonous metaphor that you should not eat. Vidanium root is very dangerous, little oak. Eaten raw, it poisons you. Boil it too long, it poisons you. Only those who know ways of the wood can share in her bounty, while outsiders get poisoned and die. In the woods of Ekkunar, even lunch time is perilous! BWAHAHA! Back to metaphor. You see, little Teshka: your strength is much like vidanium root: beautiful, lethal, smelly on hot day. And like vidanium root, dangerous if not handled with care. Do not become like the ones you hunt, little Teshka! Do not be consumed by your power! AND DO NOT EAT THE THING I ATTACHED WITH THIS LETTER! XOXOXO, Padapa }} :Изображение: }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Внучка камня'» – провокация «'Боевой клич эккуни'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Эльфийская лента памяти **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Торн», награда – облик «'Орхидея'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Торн'» Финальное изображение Lore-thorn.png __FORCETOC__ en:Thorn/Lore Категория:Путь героев Категория:Пути без аудио